The Lady in White and The Black Rose
by Alice2Nekoi
Summary: Alicia y Brenda eran dos gemelas que tenian todo, dinero, status social, juguetes y cariño hasta que en su decimo segundo cumpleaños todo eso se volvio tragedia.
1. Chapter 1 Tragedia

-Mis señoras, es hora de despertar-decía una peculiar sirvienta con un cabello tan negro que parecía la noche y unos ojos oliva que te podían dejar hipnotizado y corría las cortinas  
>-Buenos…Días…-decían (¿Dos ángeles?)Unas pequeñas de once años con el cabello tan blanco como las nubes y unos ojos plata que parecían siempre estar tristes y que se revolvían entre las sabanas para poder pararse<br>-Las voy a arreglar así que vayan al baño  
>-si<br>-ah por cierto, ¡buenos días Yashiro!  
>-Buenos días, mis señoras<p>

-Buenos Días, Alicia y Brenda  
>-¿Cómo durmieron?<br>-Excelente, padre y madre  
>-¿Saben que día es?<br>-Es 6 de Marzo de 1888  
>- ¿Qué celebramos?<br>-Happy Birthday  
>Sorprendidas, las gemelas abrieron las puertas del comedor encontraron a todos los sirvientes con regalos en el suelo y también en la mesa un gran pastel de fresas.<br>-Todo esto… ¿Lo hicieron ustedes?  
>-Si mis lindos ángeles, todo esto lo hicimos todos felices doce años<br>-¡Muchas gracias!  
>-Lo que sea para ustedes, mis niñas<br>Y se pusieron a abrir los regalos dejando detrás un mar de envolturas  
>-Por favor niñas junten las envolturas<br>-Si madre…  
>-Falta un regalo<br>-¿Cuál?  
>-El de ustedes<br>-Pero para eso tenemos que viajar para verlo  
>-¡¿En serio?<br>-Si  
>-¿Cuándo partimos?<br>-A las 10 de la tarde  
>-¡Fabuloso!<br>-¡Ya quiero ir!  
>-Paciencia, todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo-decía Esteban al mismo tiempo que acariciaba a sus hijas<br>-jejeje  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o<br>-¡Si vamos a viajar!  
>-¿A dónde vamos?<br>-Al mismísimo Londres  
>-¡YAY!<br>-¿Tienen todo?  
>-Esperen dejen voy por algo muy importante<br>-¡Apúrate Alicia, no quiero quedarme dormida en el camino!  
>-¡Si!<br>-¡Snif! ¿A que huele?  
>-¡No lo….res…piren!<br>Y cayeron inconscientes Esteban, Marian y Brenda al mismo tiempo que se abrían las puertas para dejar paso a dos hombres encapuchados y armados  
>-¡…!-Alicia entre abrió la puerta y vio con horror lo que ocurría en el salón, mientras retrocedía temblando y se tapaba la boca para no gritar<br>-¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? ¡Los están matando!-Pensaba mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza y miles de lagrimas corrían por su bello rostro color mármol  
>-Ya cumplimos con nuestro cometido ¡Vámonos!<br>Después de que cerraron la puerta estruendosamente, Alicia salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los cuerpos inmóviles de su familia y los zarandeaba para despertarlos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente  
>-¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! ¡NO PUEDE! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTEN!-Abrazaba muy fuerte a su gemela como si fuera lo único en el mundo cuando todo el salón se oscureció y solo se escuchaban serpenteos y cascabeleos por todas partes<br>-¡¿QUIEN ES?-mientras sollozaba y lloraba imparablemente mirando hacia todos lados  
>-Tranquilízate, no te hare daño-Se escuchaba cerca y a la vez lejos<br>-¿Qué harás?-Decía en un susurro casi inaudible  
>-Ayudarte, pero para hacerlo debes decirme que quieres<br>-Quiero….quiero vivir…pero quiero vengarme  
>-Escoge<br>-Quiero….vengarme  
>-Te ayudare a vengarte a cambio me darás tu alma<br>-Hecho  
>-Entonces…dame tu mano-Y aparecía la misma sirvienta de la mañana estirando su mano hacia la pequeña<br>-Si…Esta bien…-y se la dio, pero sintió un enorme ardor en su mano y….

Todo se oscureció


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Destino?

Alicia se revolvió entre las sabanas al recordar lo que había pasado anoche

-¡Brenda!

¡PLAFF!

-Du…Duele….tsk-Mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba para ver que estaba en un carruaje

-¿Ya se despertó mi señorita?-Se asomaba Yashiro por la puerta y sonreía muy feliz al parecer había visto como se había caído

-….si...Yashiro… ¿A dónde vamos?

-A Londres

-¿A…?

-A quedarnos ahí una temporada

-….

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha para llegar lo antes posible

-¿También iremos a ver a mi tataratia Victoria?

-No

-Vámonos

-Yes my mistress

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Veía con asombro toda la ciudad, como había cambiado en tres años, sonrió con tristeza al ver en muchas tiendas de juguetes los famosos juguetes de la compañía Phantom, como le traían muchos recuerdos esos juguetes….

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?

-Faltan diez minutos para llegar mi señorita

-…-Bufo con molestia

Volteo a ver hacia un lado y….

Se sonrojo al notar que alguien la miraba al mismo tiempo que ella…

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese mismo instante

Vio a un muchacho de al parecer 12 años, con cabello azulado y su ojo… ¡ah su ojo! Parecía una laguna impasible

Y luego lo vio alejarse por la calle acompañado de un mayordomo de ojos carmesí

¿Por qué tuvo que ser solo un instante para poder ver a ese muchacho?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sebastián, ¿El amor existe?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, Joven amo?

-No por nada importante

-….-Mientras sonreía

_-¿Quién era esa señorita?-_Pensaba curioso el Conde Phantomhive

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¿Quién era ese señorito?-_Pensaba Alicia al recordar su azulada mirada

-¿Pasa algo, señorita?

-No nada Yashiro

-Ya llegamos, mi señorita, bienvenida a la mansión Rose-Mientras abría la puerta para que bajara

Sus ojos color plata se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la mansión que se ponía enfrente de ella

-Guau, no puedo creer que aquí vamos a vivir

-Entre por favor-Decía Yashiro cuando abrió la puerta

Entraron y los ojos oliva y plata se abrieron de la impresión, por fuera, la mansión era tamaño medio, pero por dentro, era más grande y espacioso

-Esto es absolutamente….-Y cayo desmayada Alicia, por suerte, Yashiro ya la había agarrado del brazo para que no se cayera al suelo

-Se ha esforzado demasiada my mistress

Y subió las escaleras para llevarla a arroparla y dejar que descansara Alicia

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Claude, vamos a visitar a mi buen amigo Ciel~

-Como usted ordene your highness

Alois Trancy miraba hacia un lado cuando vio la mansión de los Rose, sorprendido de que esa mansión no estaba hace dos semanas

-Claude, ¿De quien es esa mansión?

-No lo se, señor

-Vamos a visitarla

-Eso seria descortés señor

-…-Bufo con molestia

Claude miro al cielo que iba a empezar a llover

-Amo será mejor que vallamos hacia la mansión a que nos den refugio por que se acerca una tormenta

-Este bien

Y empezó a correr Alois acompañado de Claude hacia la mansión cuando empezó a llover muy fuerte

¡TOCK! ¡TOCK!

Se abrió la puerta y dejo ver a Yashiro

-¿Qué desean, señores?

-Por favor denos refugio para esta noche

-Pasen por favor

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No muy lejos de ahí Sebastián y Ciel avanzaban lentamente

-Bocchan, apresurémonos, va haber una tormenta

-Sebastián, vamos hacia esa mansión-Señalando a la misma mansión en la que habían entrado unos momentos antes el Conde Alois y Claude

-Esta bien joven amo

¡TOCK! ¡TOCK!

-Pasen por favor

Entraron y se sorprendieron de lo espacioso que era por dentro la mansión

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Rose

-Ciel~

Casi se cae Ciel si no fuera por Sebastián que había agarrado a Alois antes que se arrojara encima de el

-Hola Alois

-¿A ti también te sorprendió la tormenta?

-Si

-¡Esta mansión es muy grande Ciel~!

-Lo se

-Lastima que no me deja entrar la sirvienta a la última habitación del piso de arriba

-¿Qué hay ahí?

-No lo se

-Muy pronto estará la cena, por favor pasen al comedor

-Bocchan, Claude y yo ayudaremos a la señorita

-Yashiro, llámenme Yashiro

-Mientras ustedes dos se pasean por aquí

-Haz lo que quieras

-….-Se alejaba sonriente Sebastián acompañado de Claude

-Vamos a la última habitación Ciel-Susurro Alois

-Esta bien

Subieron las escaleras y se acercaron silenciosamente hacia la última habitación

-Ábrela tu Ciel

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor

-….

La abrieron y entraron, lo que no se esperaban era a una persona dormitando entre las sabanas

-¿Esta muerto?

-No creo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Respira el o ella, tonto

-Cierto, acerquémonos-Y jalo a Ciel hacia la cama y lo que encontraron era a la bella Alicia durmiendo plácidamente

_-Es la misma señorita que vi hace unas horas-_Pensó Ciel algo sonrojado

_-Que kawaii es ella_-Pensó Alois sonrojado

-Hm-Se empezaba a despertar Alicia

-¡Vámonos!

Y se fueron corriendo de allí olvidando cerrar la puerta de la habitación

-¿hm?-Volteo hacia todos lados para ver donde estaba

-¡Snif! ya casi esta la cena-Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bocchan, Conde Alois ya esta lista la cena

-A ahí vamos-Decía Alois entrecortadamente

-Voy a ir a despertar a la señorita Alicia

-No es necesario Yashiro

-¿Ya se despertó señorita?

-Si

-Bueno ya vamos a cenar

Alicia, que todavía estaba algo dormida ni se fijo que delante de ella estaba el muchacho que había visto en la calle

-Ahora ya sabes por que no tenias que ir hacia esa habitación Alois-Dijo Ciel en un tono entre enfadado y avergonzado

-Pero tú también viniste

-Tú me jalaste contigo

-Jejeje es que no quería ir solo

-Ya mejor vamos a cenar


	3. Chapter 3 La Carta

-Shieru~ vamos a ver dormir a Alicia~-Mientras entraba Alois en una bata de dormir

-Ya lo hicimos y la despertamos

-Pero se ve muy kawaii cuando duerme~

-¿Te gusta verdad?

-…..-Mirando hacia otro lado incomodo y sonrojado

-Lo sabía

-¡A ti también te gusta!-todavía sonrojado

-¿Qué?

-Vamos~

-¡Tsk!

-La habitación de Alicia esta al lado Shieru~

-¡¿…..?

Ya la iban a abrir cuando

-¿Qué estáis haciendo, ustedes dos?-Decía una voz en la oscuridad donde se veía el brillo amenazador de sus ojos

-¡AAAAAAAA!

-¡CORRE SI QUIERES VIVIR!

Y solo se oyó el portazo de la habitación de Ciel y que dos personas se escondían en el ropero

-Je je…..ja ja ja ja ja ja-Reía Yashiro-Se….Sebastián, Claude…. Me deben…..veinte cada…uno

Subiendo por las escaleras aparecían Claude y Sebastián

-No puedo creer que bocchan se haya espantado así

-Ni yo del mío

Dejando así el dinero en la mano de Yashiro mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación de Ciel, para calmar a los jóvenes Condes

-Je je…. ¿Joven ama?-Decía Yashiro asomándose en la puerta para supervisar que Alicia estuviera durmiendo

-….

-Buenas noches-Cerrando la puerta tras de si

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Entonces, era una ¡¿broma?-Dijeron al unisonó los atónitos Condes

-Si

-Sera mejor que duerma ya, la Luna esta muy alta

-Esta bien

-Me voy Ciel, hasta mañana

-Adiós Alois

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Ulm! ¿Ya amaneció?-Levantándose hacia la ventana y corriendo las cortinas

-…..Hm esta nublado, de seguro se despejara después mientras avanza el día…..Hm si voy a salir a pasear-Alejándose de la ventana y acercándose hacia el ropero

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

30 minutos después

-Bocchan, es hora de levantarse

-Treinta minutos mas, Sebastián, treinta minutos más

-Eso dejaría mala impresión contra la familia Rose

-Esta bien me levantare

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Danna-samma, despierte, ya es hora de levantarse

-Una hora y media mas, Claude, un poco mas

-Eso daría falta de educación y de mala impresión para la familia Rose, danna-samma

-….me levantare

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Señori…. ¿Donde esta?

Yéndose hacia la cama para encontrar algo encontró una nota que decía:

_Yashiro:_

_Me desperté un poco antes de que llegaras, así que fui a pasearme en los alrededores, búscame cuando sea la hora del almuerzo_

_ Alicia_

-Ah, joven ama, ¿Cuándo aprenderá?-Mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación e ir directamente hacia los alrededores

-¿Qué pasa señorita Yashiro? ¿Hay algo de que preocuparse?-Decía Ciel un poco soñoliento

-Nada importante solo voy a buscar a Alicia hacia los alrededores

-Yo le ayudare

-Gracias joven Conde

-No importa

Y se encaminaron hacia los alrededores

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hm….los alrededores son bastantes grandes y creo que me perdí-Viendo hacia todos lados y solo viendo arboles

-Nyann Nyann –Maullaba una gatito lastimado entre los arbustos

-Ohm un chibi neko-Agarrándolo cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo mas-Eres una belleza hecha pecado pequeño-Acariciándolo suavemente mientras ronroneaba-Eres muy kawaii, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

-Nyann

-¡Alicia!

-Que bueno que la encontramos sana y salva

-¿….?

-¿Sabe que hora es?

-No

-Ya casi es la una señorita, la hemos buscado toda la mañana

-¿En serio?

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar hacia la mansión

-Vámonos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Uff! Que hambre teníamos

-Si….

-Señorita Alicia, lamentamos que ya no podemos quedarnos más en su casa así que ya nos vamos todos

-Ulm y yo que quería que se quedaran un poco más

-Lo sentimos, con su permiso

-Le agradecemos su amabilidad

-Váyanse con cuidado

-Hasta Luego

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bocchan, ah llegado una carta de la Reina

-Dejame verla

-Tenga

_Conde:_

_Agradezco su servicio anterior, pero ahora le suplico, le ruego, que por favor ayude a localizar a mis tatarasobrinas que viven al Este de Inglaterra cerca de la costa, le pido que por favor busque exsaustivamente por todo el pueblo _

_Espero contar con sus servicios joven Conde_

_ La Reina Victoria_

-Sebastián, nos vamos de viaje

-Entendido señor


	4. Chapter 4 Accidente

Nagi Hatsune : Arigatou por leer la historia y comentarla ^^

Un dato que se me olvido decir al principio de la historia el apellido Rose se pronuncia Roze del verbo rozar ¿raro no? ^^ sin mas gracias por leer

* * *

><p>-¿Enviaste a Maylene, Finnian y a Bard con Trancy?<p>

-Si

-¿No le dijiste a Alicia, Lizzy y a Alois a donde vamos?

-No

-Vámonos

-Entendido

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yashiro veía nerviosamente hacia la ventana y se paseaba de un lado al otro

-Yashiro ¿Pasa algo malo?-Mientras terminaba su taza de te y se acomodaba en la cama la pálida Alicia

-No quisiera crearle mas dolor por el que siente ahora pero

-Dímelo

-Ah, van hacia Rose Manor Principal

-¿Qué?-Palideció aun mas al oír lo que escuchaba-¿Quién?

-No lo se, pero se acercan-Mintió-Lamento haberle fallado

-Aun no me fallas, detenlos que no pasen mas allá de la puerta, es un orden-Justamente cuando sintió ardores en la mano izquierda

-Yes my lady-Y salió volando por la ventana

-Yo también debo ir-Mientras dificultosamente se paraba de la cama-No debo dejar que sepan que paso con la Familia Rose o sino el pueblo hará algo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Sebastián, más rápido

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?

-Quiero calmar la preocupación de La Reina lo antes posible

-¿No será por que quiere ver a Alicia lo antes posible, para ver como se encuentra de su ultima recaída?

-…..-Bufo cuando empezó a teñírsele la cara de un rosa pálido-Solamente conduce

-Entendido

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Tengo que apurarme a llegar-Decía débilmente Alicia sacando un caballo y se subía trabajosamente-¡Vamos!-Mientras casi se desmayaba del cansancio

Y desapareció por los alrededores

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vamos a ocultar mi rostro-Mientras se detenía un momento Yashiro y sacaba de un pequeño bolso una mascara de mariposa-¡Ahora!

Y desapareció por el bosque

_-¿Estará en camino Alicia? Espero que no, esa rosa la hice para que solo su sangre la pudiera abrir pero se caería hacia los calabozos de su familia, esa casa estaba bendecida por fuera, pero no por dentro-_Corrió mas rápido-Aunque…será divertido pelear con Sebas-chan….Ya casi llego-Al ver la magnifica mansión que se alzaba sobre los arboles

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Vamos Slash, tu eras el caballo mas rápido de Transilvania, ahora ¡Corre!-Volvía un poco de color a su piel por el calor que ahora sentía

_-Debo de ocultar mi rostro no quiero que sepan quien soy, además… ¿Por qué siento que algo malo pasara?-_Pensaba mientras se presionaba su corazón y luego se ponía un antifaz

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eso mismo pensaba Ciel en el carruaje

-Sebastián ¿ya llegamos?

-Ya entramos….

Se detiene bruscamente el carruaje

-¡Sebastián!

-Perdóneme pero al parecer no quieren recibirnos

-¡Derrota al enemigo, es una orden!

-Yes my Lord-Dijo cuando corrió fuera del carruaje y se le pusieron por el momento rosas los ojos

-¡Mira detrás!-Dijo la desconocida de la mascara a punto de atravesarlo con su espada, pero ya no estaba ahí

-Tu mira por detrás-Dijo Sebastián-No dejare que lastimen a Bocchan

-Y yo no dejare que pasen esa puerta-Dijo fríamente Yashiro-No le fallare a mi dueño

Justamente en ese momento Alicia llego en el caballo y descendió de el con agilidad al mismo tiempo que Ciel salía del carruaje y salía corriendo hacia la puerta principal custodiada por la rosa

-¡NO!

Y salió disparada hacia la puerta

_-Oh no…..no puedo hacer esto si ella viene ¿por que tuvo que venir?-_Pensó agitadamente Yashiro

Y vio con horror que se acercaba demasiado a la puerta

-¡NO LA TOQUE!

Pero era muy tarde Alicia se corto un poco la palma izquierda de su mano y se derramo la sangre, que cayo, en el circulo de abajo y

-¡AAAAA!

Ciel trato de agarrarla antes de que cayera pero solo pudo quietarle la mascara

-¡ALICIA!

Y se desvaneció en el hoyo que se cerro después de que cayo Alicia en el


	5. Chapter 5 Fushigi no Kuni

-¡ALICIA! ¡ALICIA!-Decía mientras golpeaba con su ya sangrante mano el suelo donde había caído Alicia-¡ALICIA!

-Se hará mas daño si sigue así y así no podrá sacarla-Dijo Sebastián en una mezcla de preocupado y sorprendido ante la reacción de su amo mientras lo levantaba lentamente-La sacaremos de ahí muy pronto

-¿Por qué no nos permiten la entrada a la mansión Yashiro?

-No tengo permitido hablar de eso, además ¿Ustedes que hacían intentando entrar en la Noble Mansión Rose?

- Por una orden de la Reina para buscar a sus…..espera…..Alicia…. ¿Es…?

-Si Joven Conde, ella es una de sus tatarasobrinas

-¿Donde esta la otra?

-También no tengo permitido hablar de eso

-Entremos ahora a la mansión

-No pueden entrar por la Mansión

-¿Por qué?

-La Mansión tiene mecanismos de defensa en contra de todo y son muy efectivos, además que solamente la familia y…. –No acabo la oración por que sus ojos se volvieron vacios y casi se cae si no fuera por que se había recargado en una estatua cercana-No recuerdo más…. ¡Me han noqueado!-Agarrando con fuerza un collar con forma de una rosa azul

-¿Estas segura?

-Sera mejor que entremos por los túneles de servicio, vámonos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku_

_-La Primera Alicia estaba llena de valor_

_ Ken wo katate ni Fushigi no Kuni _

_- con espada en mano se adentro en aquel país_

_Ironna monowo kiri susete_

_-Incontables fueron las perdidas que causo_

_Makkana michiwo siite itta_

_-Dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesí_

_Sonna Alice wa morino oku_

_-Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió_

_Tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete_

_-En el profunde bosque, fue encerrada_

_Morini dekita michi igai ni_

_-Los arboles cubrieron cualquier escape_

_Kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi_

_-Nadie nunca supo si vivió o murió_

-Alicia ¿te gusta esta canción?

-Si ¿Por qué?-Decía alegremente

-No por nada-Mirándola con desprecio

-Sigue cantando por favor, quiero escuchar lo que sigue

-Esta bien

_Ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku_

_-La Segunda Alicia tenía una hermosa voz-Dijo orgullosamente Brenda viendose en un espejo_

_Utawo utatte Fushigi no Kuni_

_-Lleno con su dulce canto aquel extraño país_

_Ironna otowo afure sasete_

_-El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció_

_Kurutta sekaiwo umidasita_

_-Tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz_

_Sonna Alice wa bara no hana_

_-Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar_

_Ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete_

_-Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar_

_Makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase_

_-Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí_

_Minnani mederare karete-yuku_

_ -Que tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir_

_San-banme Alice wa osanai ko_

_-La Tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue_

_Kireina sugatade Fushigi no Kuni_

_-De hermosa figura, perdida en aquel país_

_Ironna hitowo madowase te_

_-Todos la adoraban por su bello parecer-Dijo con desprecio Brenda mirando a su __hermana_

_Okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta_

_-Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir_

_Sonna Alice wa Kuni no jyoou_

_-Esa Alicia la Reina se volvió_

_Ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te_

_-Y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno_

_Kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara_

_-Su corrompido cuerpo parece observar_

_Kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru_

_-Como su reinado parece zozobrar_

_Morino komichi wo tadottari_

_-Mas allá del bosque otro reino hay_

_Barano kino sitade ocha-kai_

_-Bajo los rosales, a la hora del te_

_Oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa_

_-Aquel reino le llego una invitación_

_Heart no Trump_

_-Era un as de corazón_

_Yon-banme Alice wa futago no ko_

_-Un par de gemelas el numero cuatro fue_

_Koukishin kara Fushigi no Kuni_

_-Llenas de curiosidad al país_

_Ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete_

_-Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez_

_Tsui sakki yatte kita bakari_

_-Las terribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin_

_Kino tsuyoi ane to_

_-La valiente hermana mayor_

_Kashikoi otouto_

_-Y la brillante hermana menor_

_Ichi-banme Alice ni chika-katta kedo_

_-A la Primera Alicia se quisieron acercar_

_Futari no yume wa samenai mama_

_-Pero su sueño aun no esta por terminar_

_Fushigi no Kuni wo samayota_

_-Aquel extraño país hoy a sus pies esta_

Alicia se quedo pensando al final de la canción y vio a una especie de sombra derrumbada en el suelo con un ojo color plata mirándola despreciablemente

-Esta canción…al final…. ¿somos nosotras?

-Si…pero….tu sueño ya esta por terminar hermana-Acercándose peligrosamente –Siempre fuiste querida por todos, a mi no me reconocían entre ti, siempre acabe odiándote hermanita pero ahora ya no estarás mas aquí-Mientras se acercaba la sombra a la de Alicia

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-decía temerosa mientras se alejaba

-¿Tu que crees?-Y se abalanzó hacia la sombra de Alicia para ahorcarla

-¡AGH!...¡AYU…AYUDA!-Sintiendo como alguien la ahorcaba

-¡NO LLEGARA NADIE POR TI!-apretando aun más el cuello de la sombra

-¿Por….porque…..lo…lo ha…haces?

-Por venganza y por que siempre te odie

Empezándole a ponérsele la vista borrosa y casi ya con falta de oxigeno Alicia ya se estaba colapsando cuando

-¡Mi señora!

-¡¿ALICIA?

Y desapareció la sombra que antes fue Brenda Rose al mismo tiempo que Alicia caía inconsciente al suelo

-¿Acaso...ella?

-Ella no seria capaz de hacer eso pero…

-¿La sombra?

-Llevémosla a Londres lo antes posible

-Si

_-Los que me interrumpieron me las van a pagar, a pagar, a pagar con la muerte de Alicia, my fear lady_

-¡Corran!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Hm…. ¿?-Abriendo los ojos plata lentamente

-Ya esta despertando

-¡Alicia!

-¿Quiénes….son ustedes?-Mirando a Ciel con unos ojos vacios y con voz indiferente

Sorprendidos las tres personas miraron a Alicia con preocupación

-¿No….te…?

-Nosotros ya nos vamos Yashiro

-Si, no duden en venir otra vez si quieren

-Aja

-Los acompañare hacia la puerta

Cerrando tras de si la puerta de Alicia

-Esta traumatizada-Dijo Yashiro

-¿Qué haremos?

-Que descanse-Dijo Ciel al tiempo que se acercaba a Yashiro-Entregale esto por la mañana Yashiro-dijo tendiéndole una carta con un pequeño listón azulado

-Si Joven Conde, váyanse con cuidado

-Si

Y subieron al carruaje y se pusieron en marcha hacia la negra noche, sin saber que la fragil mente de la ojiplata colapsaba poco a poco.


	6. Chapter 6 Reencuentro

-Hermanita…..Estaré muy pronto contigo….Jajajajajajajaja-Decía Brenda en un espejo

-¡NO!-Decía Alicia al mismo tiempo que se encogía de temor en la cama al ver la cruda realidad de su hermana contra ella

-Buenos Días…. ¿Missu?-Decía Yashiro al abrir la puerta y ver a Alicia espantarse de su presencia-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya…Yashiro…ya no quiero venganza….quiero vivir….quiero vivir…. ¡no soporto vengar a mi hermana, sin que ella quiera matarme!-Decía sollozante

-Cálmese mi Ama, nadie le hará daño mientras me tenga a mi-Dijo Yashiro al tiempo que le destapaba a la niña para cambiarla-No se preocupe

-Es….Esta bien-Mientras dejaba que la destapase para poder cambiarla

* * *

><p>-Joven Amo, ya amaneció<p>

-Uhm

-Recuerde que hoy es el cumpleaños de la señorita Elizabeth

-Si….Uhm

-Sera mejor que le prepare de una vez su traje para la fiesta y arregle todo ¿verdad?

-Si….

- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada mejor ya vísteme

-Entendido

-Danna-samma, despierte

-Uhm

-Recuerde que hoy, hay una fiesta en la casa del Conde

-Cierto

-Ya he preparado su ropa para la fiesta

-¿Va a ir Alicia?

-Creo que si

-¡Bien!

* * *

><p>-Jajá….muy pronto estaré cerca de ella y podre matarle como se me antoje-Decía Brenda al recorrer varios pasillos llenos de espejos con muchas formas y diferentes visiones-Como odio este mundo lleno de espejos y pasillos sin salida ¡argh! Odio este laberinto<p>

_-Lo siento…hermana…pero ya eres mi enemiga….lo siento-_Dijo una voz familiar en un espejo lejano

-¡Ya te encontré!-Se acercaba corriendo al espejo

_-Adiós-_Y se rompió en pedazos el espejo al tocarlo Brenda

-¡NOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAA! ¡MALDITA ALICIA! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

-Adiós-Al tiempo que rompía una foto donde aparecían Ella y Brenda agarrándose de las manos-¡Yashiro! Quiero que me cortes el cabello

-Entendido

-Lo quiero hasta los hombros

-Esta bien

-¿A que hora es la fiesta?

-A las cuatro

-Bien prepara todo

-Si

- ¿Crees que Alicia este bien?

-Si

-Eso espero

* * *

><p>¡CRASH! ¡BUM!<p>

-¡AAAAA!

-tsk

Sebastián abría la puerta del salón para ver que pasaba ahí pero ¡parecía que hubo una guerra!

-¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO SEBASTIAN!-Dijeron Bard, Finnian y Maylene (?)

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Etto….

-…

-¡NO NOS LASTIMES!

-….salgan de aquí antes de que los mate

-¡SI!

Y salieron corriendo para salvar sus vidas

-Sera mejor que arregle esto lo antes posible

-Apresúrate

-Si

* * *

><p>-¿Ya podemos irnos?<p>

-Hasta que sean cuarto para las cuatro

-¡Pero falta media hora!

-Distráigase

-¡Hazme algo dulce!

-No

-¡¿Porque?

-Por que si come algo dulce ya no comerá nada allá

-¡Pero quiero algo dulce!

-…

* * *

><p>-Mientras pasee por la mansión Joven Ama<p>

-Aja

-Yo iré a llamar a algunas personas-Dijo en un susurro Yashiro saliendo al jardín-Odio tener que llamarlos pero…la situación lo amerita-Deteniéndose en unas rosa marchitas y arrancándolas para deshojarlas-Ahora vengan sirvientes míos- Esparciendo los pétalos por el aire

-¡Yashiro-san nos llama!-Dijo Sekai al ver los pétalos

-¿En serio?-Dijeron Saya y Saki

-Vamos-Dijeron Toshiro y Jomei

-¡Si!

Y desaparecieron de un salto los cinco muchachos

* * *

><p>-¡Shieru! No te tenías que molestar por hacer mi fiesta<p>

-No es para tanto

-Claro que si

-Que no

-Espero que Alicia y Brenda vengan por fin

-¿¡….?

-Ellas eran mis amigas cuanto tenía cinco años pero hace mucho que ya no las veo

-Ah

-Bueno ya van a llegar los invitados y todos los arreglos están bien

-¡Sebas-chan!

-…..

-¡Deja de aplastarme!

-¿Tu siempre quieres que te aplaste con mi pie verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-Deja de acosarme

-Pero no puedo dejarte

-Claro que si

-…..

* * *

><p>-Vámonos ya Yashiro<p>

-Si

-Quiero distraerme de este asunto la antes posible

-Entonces…

-Si ella viene no me lo digas solo mátala

-Entendido

* * *

><p>-¡Hola Shieru!<p>

-Hola

-¡Hola Alois!

-¡Hola Lizzy!

-vayamos al salón

-si

-Ya llegamos Missu

-Si

¡TOCK!

-Bienvenida señorita Alicia

-Hola Sebastián

-Pase al salón

-Aja

-¿A…Alicia?

-¿Lizzy?

-¡Alicia!

-¡Lizzy!

-¡Que gusto volver a verte desde hace mucho tiempo!

-¡Y que lo digas!

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

_-Alicia es amiga de Lizzy, ¿Cómo fue posible que no lo haya contado antes?_

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

-¿Eh, esto? Solo me lo acorte Alois ¿Por qué lo preguntas histérico?

-N-no por nada

-¿Y Brenda?

-Eh…se fue de viaje con mis padres y yo me quede

-Hm…estas mintiendo

-¿Eh?

-Mientes, yo se que tu no te separas de Brenda y tus padres no se separan de ustedes, ahora ¿Dónde están?

_-Lizzy si me conoce perfectamente bien-_Am… te lo contare en otra ocasión Lizzy

-¿Brenda?

-Su gemela

-¿Tienes una gemela? ¡Sugoi!

-Je~

-¿Te sientes mejor Alicia?

-Si gracias, Ciel

-¿Conoces a Alicia, Ciel?

-Si hace unos días

-¡Por eso te sorprendiste cuando te conté de ella!

-Aja

-Eh, ¿Por qué Sebastián esta pisando a esa persona?-Decía Alicia al ver a Sebastián pisotear a Grell al fondo del salón

-Eh….por que….así se tratan ellos

-¿Por qué no esperamos a mas personas para empezar la fiesta?

-Si

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué viniste?<p>

-Por un alma que se nos ha escurrido de las manos

-¿Y por eso estas aquí?

-Si

-¿Quién es?

-Brenda Rose, tiene una gemela

-¿Y crees que ellas están aquí?

-Si

_-A este paso vamos a tener que proteger a Alicia de su gemela para que no le haga daño-_Pensaba Sebastián alejándose de Grell y yendo al recibidor a esperar a las visitas-Todo debe de estar perfecto

* * *

><p>-¡DEBO SALIR DE AQUI! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!-Decía Brenda al doblar una esquina y encontrarse sin salida-¡MALDITA ALICIA YA VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACERTE!<p>

Camino por otro lado y oyó música

-¡Ahí estas!

Corriendo hacia el espejo para poder atravesarlo y aparecer en una habitación medio iluminada

-¡Por fin salí de ese lugar!

Salía de la habitación para ir por Alicia se asomo por las escaleras y vio como se formaba una gran fiesta recorrió todo el lugar con su mirada, para encontrar a Alicia con Lizzy

-Lizzy…..feliz cumpleaños….jajá

-Esta aquí, Sebastián

-Si

-Claude ¿vienes?

-Si

-Le diré a Grell

-Pero, ¿no crees que sospecharan los invitados?

-Yashiro, aléjala de la mansión así no notaran lo que pasara

-Si, ¿Y ustedes que harán?

-Alejar a Alicia de donde este Brenda

-Esta bien

-Ve, Yashiro

-¡Ah! ¿Pero que veo? ¿Acaso será un hermoso azulejo encantador? ¡Ah!

-¿Eh?

-¡Baila conmigo hermoso azulejo!-Dijo el Vizconde Druitt (?) al tiempo que agarraba a Alicia de la mano y la ponía a bailar

_-Maldito Vizconde-_Pensaron al mismo tiempo Ciel y Alois al ver que arrebataron su oportunidad de bailar con Alicia

-Ciel baila conmigo ¿Si?

-Esta bien

-Yo voy a pedir limonada

-Si

-Grell, esta aquí

-Ya la vi Yashi-san, esta en las escaleras

-Vamos

-Si

-Espero que Sebastián y Claude alejen de aquí a Alicia

-¡Como me muero de ganas por bailar con Sebas-chan!

-Deja de distraerte

-Ash

-…..

-Espero que Alicia suba pronto para poder ¨charlar¨ con ella jajá-Se asomo otra vez para localizarla y veía con desprecio como bailaba su hermana con un señor-Tsk siempre sales bien en todo ¿verdad?

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-¡Tu!

-Veo que me encontraste Yashiro

-No le harás daño a mi señorita

-¿Y yo no soy tu señorita, Yashiro?

-….Nunca lo fuiste…

-Bien bien dejemos la charla para la ¡Muerte!-Dijo Grell al tiempo que sacaba su sierra de quien sabe donde para atacar a Brenda

-Solo si me atrapas-Decía Brenda al correr hacia las escaleras

-No iras hacia Alicia-Dijo Yashiro al tiempo que agarro a Brenda de los brazos y la arrojo hacia la ventana del fondo

-¡AAA!

¡CRASH!

* * *

><p>¡CRASH!<p>

Un estallido que fue amortiguado con la música

-Vamos Claude

-Si

_-¿Acaso Grell no puede dejar sin una huella lo que hace?-_Pensó Sebastián al ver los trozos de cristal en el suelo

_-Mira-_Dijo Claude al asomarse por la ventana rota_-Están ahí_

-Si ya los vi

-Vamos

-Aja

-¿Qué hace un lindo azulejo en esta maravillosa fiesta?

-Festejar con mis amigos

-Ah, ¿Por qué un azulejo como tu baila como un petirrojo?

-Ah, ¿No puede un azulejo bailar como un petirrojo agraciado?

-Jeje, me han atrapado sus alas

-Gracias, Vizconde Druitt

-A usted, por bailar conmigo

-Me halaga Vizconde

-Hasta luego mi azulejo

-Hasta luego Vizconde-Alejándose del Vizconde para ir hacia donde estaba Alois esperándola con una limonada-Gracias Alois

-De nada Alicia, después ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Si claro

-Gracias

-Je

-Es muy hermosa ¿No crees?

-¿Eh?

-Alicia, ¿no crees que se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido?

-Si

-Estarás más feliz con ella que conmigo Ciel

-¿Qué dices?

-Quiero que Alicia sea tu prometida

-¿Qué?

-Te ves más feliz estando con Alicia

-Ah ¿si?

-Si

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que….?

-Si

-Lo siento Lizzy

-No importa Ciel yo seré feliz si tu eres feliz

-Gracias Lizzy

-¿Creen que me mataran fácilmente?

-¡Ya veras, niña malcriada!

-Jajajajaja

-¡Claude, Sebastián! ¡Dejen de estar mirando!

-Oh, veo que esa niña si es muy fuerte

-¡Sebas-chan!

-…..-_-III

-¡NO ME MATARAN!

-¡Agarrémosla lo mas rápido posible para que acabemos esto!

-Aja

-¡Argh! ¡Suéltenme, Suéltenme!

-¡Ahora, Grell!

-¡Si!

-¡NOOOOOO!

Y desapareció Brenda al ser cortada en dos por la guadaña de Grell

-Por fin

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la mansión ¿No?

-Si

-Yashiro, ven

-¿Qué pasa Sebastián?

-Ya quítate ese color de tus ojos

-Oh, veo que te fijaste bien ¿Verdad?-Decía Yashiro al tiempo que se le pusieron rojos los ojos

-Desde la primera vez que te vi otra vez

-Siempre tan observador-Acercándose más hacia Sebastián

-….-Se acerco peligrosamente más a Yashiro para después…besarse apasionadamente-Y tu tan escurridiza

-Jeje

-Vámonos

-Si

Y se fueron hacia la mansión

-Alicia, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Ah, si claro Ciel

-Lizzy, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-Claro Alois-Alejándose con el hacia la pista de baile

-Ahora, ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Te va a sonar raro que yo diga algo así

-Dímelo

-Esta bien, ahí va: ¿Quieres ser mi prometida?

-….

-¿Y?

-L-Lo voy a pensar, tengo que asimilarlo

-Si, voy por limonada, ¿Quieres?

-Aja

-¡AH! Que idiota fui al decirle eso ¡ahora pensara que soy un acosador!-Pensaba Ciel al servir las bebidas y acercándose a Alicia-Aquí tienes

-Vayamos al jardín

-Claro

-Uhm, ahora que lo pienso, Lizzy dijo que su prometido era…. ¡CIEL! Pero ¿Por qué quiere que sea su prometida?-Pensaba Alicia dirigiéndose al jardín acompañada de Ciel-¿Por qué me pediste ser tu prometida Ciel?

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Este, bueno, Lizzy me comento que yo parecía mas feliz cerca de tuyo y…..

-KYAAAAA

No alcanzo a oir lo demas por que quedo aplastada por tres muchachas iguales

-¡Que kawaii es ella!

-Saya, Saki, Sekai...dejen a nuestra ama en paz

-Ya...¡Yashiro!

-Ahh

-¿Esta bien Missu?

-S-si, solamente me sacaron el aire a abrazos

-...

-Lo sentimos mucho Yashiro

-...

-Vamos Alicia

-Aja


	7. Chapter 7 Odio

-Gracias por dejarme quedarme a dormir aquí Ciel-Mientras abría la puerta y dirigiéndose a su anfitrión-Gracias

-N-no importa Alicia

-Buenas noches-Dijo ella cerrando con suavidad la puerta y dejándose caer en la cama aun con el vestido puesto-Wa~

-.-.-.-

-Yashiro, puedes sentarte

-Gracias

-Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas y quiero que me contestes con la verdad

-Esta bien Joven Conde solamente con la verdad

-Perfecto, ahora… ¿Qué parentesco tiene Alicia con la Reina?

-Son parientes muy lejanos, aunque solamente sus padres lo saben, ella solamente le dice tía como un juego

-Esta bien

-¿Algo mas?

-Si quiero que me digas que le voy a decir a la Reina cuando lo que le queda de familia solamente se le reduce a uno

-Dígale que murieron en el incendio del pueblo y toda esta destruido

-Buscara sus restos

-Se los daremos

-Bien, espero que vayas a dejar a Alicia aquí en Londres después de que te vayas Yashiro

-¿Y a donde iré sin mi Dueña?-Dijo amenazante

-No podemos dejar que le escondas a Alicia su deber

-Ella todavía es muy joven para saberlo

-No dejare ir a Alicia de Londres

-¿O no quiere que se aleje de usted Joven Conde?

-¿Qué?-Empezando a sonrojarse-¿Cómo….

-…Lo supe? Muy fácil yo soy su sirviente, su instrumento, puedo saber que le sucede que ve que oye cuando esta muy cerca

-No me dejas otra opción Yashiro ¡Sebastián!

-Si

-No atraparan tan fácil a la "azucena"-Se levanto ágilmente Yashiro pero algo la agarro y vio que era Sebastián, sonrió enigmáticamente y causando que este se congelara asombrado desapareció Yashiro con un cascabeleo

-¡Alicia!-Salió corriendo del estudio para ir hacia la habitación

-.-.-.-

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?-Dijo Alicia sintiendo que alguien la cargaba y la depositaba en otro lado-¿Yashiro?

-Tenemos que irnos joven ama

-¿Por qué?

-Es muy peligroso estar aquí en Londres volveremos al este

-Esta…bien-Dijo cayendo en el sueño otra vez

-.-.-.-

-Danna-samma se le nota distraído mas distraído de lo usual después de que la señorita Alicia le diera un abrazo

-¿eh? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué lo dices Claude? Yo sigo siendo el mismo Alois de siempre jajaja

-¿Qué le dirá a Alicia?

-Estoy preparado para decirle que quiero que sea mi prometida

-Pero el Joven Ciel también la tiene en la mira

-¡Imposible! ¡El ya tiene a Lizzy como prometida!

-En el baile ella le dijo que no quería ser más su prometida

-¿Y apenas me lo dices?

-Usted estaba muy ocupado bailando con Alicia

-¡No dejare que ella acepte a Ciel como su prometido! ¡No la dejare!

-¿Quiere que la secuestre?

-No la lastimaras y Yashiro es lo suficientemente asesinarte y desangrarte con tan solo una mirada

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-L o supuse

-¿Esperara?

-Dejemos que las cosas pasen un poco

-.-.-.-

-¡Alicia!-Abrió Ciel fuertemente la puerta descubriendo que no había nadie-¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡Sebastián! ¡Sebastián!-Viendo que no aparecía se fue otra vez al estudio y veía como se movía torpemente el mayordomo

-¿Necesita algo?

-¿Qué te hizo Yashiro?

-Congelarme

-¿Eso tan simple?

-Ella es la única de los demonios que puede hacer parálisis total en todas las especies

-Tsk

-¿Qué hará?

-¿Con que?

-Con el Joven Alois, el también quiere a Alicia

-No la obtendrá

-¿Cómo lo hará?

-Reteniéndola a mi lado

-¿Qué hare?

-Búscala

-¿En todos lados?

-Si ¡es una orden!

-Yes my lord

-Sebastián, cuando vuelva a ver a Alois le declarare la guerra

-Entendido

-.-.-.-

-Claude, cuando vuelva a ver a Ciel le declarare la guerra

-Entendido


	8. Chapter 8 No te vayas

- Missu, ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preocupada la ojicarmesi  
>- No Yashiro, no me siento muy bien -Respirando agitadamente Alicia mientras sudaba frio y se agarraba de Yashiro como si se fuera a caer- No muevas el carruaje, no me siento con ganas de mancharlo<br>- ¿Quiere salir?  
>- Por favor -suplicante- necesito respirar<br>- Sosténgase  
>- Si<br>- Esta tan temblorosa como una gelatina Missu ¿Quiere devolver? - Expresando una sonrisa socarrona por el estado de su missu  
>- Solo ne-necesito sacar la cena –Decía mientras se recargaba en el árbol más cercano y se empezó a inclinar mientras Yashiro le agarraba el cabello que le caía en la cara- Gra-gracias Yashiro<br>-Solo respire suavemente  
>- Hm<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Quiere venir, Bocchan?<br>- Si Sebastián, quiero buscarla yo también  
>- Agárrese fuerte<br>- Si  
>Y salieron disparados en la búsqueda<p>

* * *

><p>- Danna-samma ¿Viene también?<br>- ¿A buscarla?  
>- Obviamente<br>- Si Claude, voy contigo  
>- Agárrese fuerte<br>- Si  
>Y salieron a buscar a Alicia<p>

* * *

><p>- Yashiro, ¿ya esta listo el remedio? -Arrastrándose Alicia en el pasto hacia Yashiro- ¿Ya?<br>- Lo estoy preparando Missu  
>- Me siento morir<br>- Tranquilícese….Quédese donde esta Missu  
>- ¿Qué sucede?<br>- Se la quieren llevar de mis manos  
>- Escóndeme<br>- Le pondré hierbas y hojas encima  
>- Apresúrate<br>- Trate de descansar  
>- Si<p>

* * *

><p>- Sebastián, ¿La sientes?<br>- Si, Bocchan esta cerca  
>- Corre<br>- También siento a la "Araña" cerca  
>- ¿Por qué esta aquí?<br>- Al parecer, por lo mismo que nosotros  
>- Corre más rápido Sebastián<br>- Entendido  
>- Ataca a Claude y a Yashiro, yo me encargare de Trancy<br>- Si

* * *

><p>- Claude, ¿Sientes a Yashiro?<br>- Si y también siento a Sebastián cerca  
>- Demonios ataca a Yashiro y a Sebastián, yo me encargare de Phantomhive<br>- Entendido  
>- Y me llevare a Alicia, no quiero que la toquen<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde esta Alicia, Yashiro?<br>- En el carruaje –Dijo sonriendo macabramente Yashiro  
>- ¡Hazlo Sebastián!<br>- Si –Acercándose a Yashiro  
>- Oh~ ¿Crees que me derrotaras tan fácil Sebastián?<br>- ¿Por qué no?  
>- Bien, cuando quieras, estare lista<br>- Bien  
>- Je~<br>- ¡Ahora!  
>- ¡Ahora! –Dijo sacando su espada<br>- ¡Ataca Claude!  
>- Entendido Danna-samma<br>- Tsk –Odiosamente Yashiro  
>- Que bien –Dijo Sebastián en tono burlesco<br>- ¡Empecemos!

* * *

><p>- No seas cobarde Trancy<br>- ¿Quién dijo que yo era cobarde?  
>- ¡Pelea!<br>- ¡Atrápame!  
>- Maldito<br>- Me llevare a Alicia y tu no la tendrás –Decía mientras corría hacia el carruaje  
>- ¡No escaparas!<br>- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?  
>- Tsk –Empezó a correr detrás de Trancy<br>- ¿Quién tiene mejor condición física Ciel? –Saltando al carruaje y tomando las riendas haciendo que se pusiera en movimiento el carruaje  
>- ¡Ya veras maldito! –Dijo Ciel al tiempo que alcanzo a tomar una parte del carruaje y subirse en el- Estúpido<br>- ¡Te matare! –Sacando un puñal de su saco  
>- ¡Morirás Bastardo! –También sacando un puñal<br>- ¡ARGH!  
>No se daban ni por los codos con los puñales por el movimiento pero estaban mas peleándose con ellos que no se dieron cuenta que ya se iban a estrellar contra los arboles<br>- ¡No! –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al perder el equilibrio y caer- ¡Alicia!  
>El carruaje se hizo trizas<br>- ¿Por qué Yashiro no saco a Alicia del carruaje? – Pensó Ciel- Tengo que buscarla- Susurro mientras se ponía en pie para buscar a Alicia  
>-¡Alicia! ¡Alicia! –Gimió Alois viendo el carruaje mientras se acercaba corriendo para quitar los escombros para sacarla pero no había nadie- ¡¿Dónde estas Alicia?<br>- _Debo quedarme quieta_ – Pensaba agitadamente Alicia al oír como alguien se acercaba hacia ella  
>- ¡Alicia! ¡Alicia!<br>- _¡Ciel!_ –Asombrada  
>- ¡Alicia!<br>Sentía como se acercaba más a ella…

- Lo siento pero debo irme –Dijo Yashiro fríamente- Pero les dejo a algunas personas para que jueguen  
>- Saya<br>- Sekai  
>- Y Saki<br>- ¡Toshiro! ¡Jomei! Ya saben que hacer_(N/A: LOL! En este momento pense en el equipo roket xD)_  
>- Si –Dijeron los dos al tiempo que desaparecían con Yashiro<p>

- Alicia ¿Por qué te escondes? –Mientras movía las hojas que estaban encima de Alicia  
>- Yashiro dice que alguien me van alejar de ella<br>- ¡Lo siento!  
>- ¿Por qué te disculpas?<br>- Por que yo no quiero que te….que te…  
>- ¿Alejarme de ti?<br>- Si  
>- ¡Ciel eres un tonto! –Dijo Alicia arrojándose a sus brazos<br>- Lo se –Mientras la abrazaba  
>-Si vuelvo a regresar a Londres prometo volverte a ver<br>-Es una promesa

_**Canción: Love is War  
>Interprete: Hatsune Miku<br>No Hay Lugar A Donde Ir  
>Por La Intensidad De Este Amor<br>**__**Ahhhh….**_

- Te quiero Ciel  
>- Yo ta-tambien te quiero Alicia<p>

_**Nubes Gris Ceniza  
>Monocromo Tumulto<br>La Luz Del Sol Crea Mi Sombra  
>El Color De La Tarde<br>Empieza A Cambiar**_

- Solo quiero que esto acabe ya Ciel –Escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ciel  
>- ¿Qué cosa?<br>- Se que Alois y tu estaban peleando por mi –Dijo con la voz quebrándosele

_**El Mundo Se Distorsiona  
>Y De Alguna Manera Sigo Amándote<br>Lo Entiendo  
><strong>_

- No llores Alicia  
>- ¿Entonces que debo hacer? –Levantando su rostro cubierto de lagrimas hacia la azulada mirada de Ciel<br>- No lo se –Limpiándole las lagrimas con su dedos

_**Pero ¿Qué Debería Hacer?  
>¿Qué Debí Haber Hecho?<br>¿Qué Voy Hacer?  
>Que Tonta Fui<br>Así que**_

Ellos dos se iban acercándose cerca el uno al otro…  
>Se miraban fijamente<p>

_**Daré Inicio  
>A Esta Guerra En Nombre Del Amor<br>Para Verte Feliz Aun Con Otra Persona  
>Este Amor Sincero<br>Se Convertirá En Un Crimen  
>Te Mostrare Cuales Son Mis Verdaderos Sentimientos<br>**_

- Ciel – Mientras cerraba sus ojos  
>- Alicia –Haciendo lo mismo<br>Entrelazando sus manos…

_**De Tanto Gritar  
>Mi Megáfono Comienza A Fallar<br>¿Cuan Desesperada Me Veo?  
>Al Llamar Tu Atención<br>Pero Nunca Lo Conseguí  
><strong>_

Solamente lograron rozar sus labios antes de que Yashiro y Toshiro se los llevaran  
>- ¡Alicia!<br>- ¡Ciel!  
>- ¡No te alejes!- Grito la peliblanca extendiendo su palida mano<br>- ¡No te vayas!- Exclamo el ojizafiro  
>- ¡Alicia!<p>

_**Antes De Que Me Diera Cuenta, El Ciel Se Había Despejado  
><strong>__**No Me Satisface En Lo Absoluto  
>No Poder Controlar Estos Sentimientos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pero ¿Qué Debería Hacer?<br>¿Qué Debí Haber Hecho?  
>No Estoy Llorando<br>No Voy A Llorar**_

Solo eso alcanzo a escuchar de Ciel  
>- ¡Suéltame!<br>- No Missu  
>- ¡Pero!-<br>- Es hora de irnos  
>- ¡Pero Ciel!<br>- No le pasara nada  
>- ¡Promételo! –Con la voz quebrada y con lagrimas derramándose en su rostro<br>- Se lo prometo Missu

_**Daisuki  
>Te amo<br>**_

- Llévame a la Mansión de Londres antes de irnos –Dijo pesadamente  
>- ¿Qué va a hacer?<br>- Solo llévame allá  
>- Entendido<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Suéltame!<br>- No Joven Conde – Dijo Toshiro  
>- ¡Alicia!<br>- Lo dejare en otro lugar, así que cálmese  
>- No me calmare hasta ir por Alicia<br>- No lo hará  
>-Tsk ¡Sebastián! Estoy aquí ven aquí<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Están jugando? – Mientras bloqueaba un ataque doble de Sebastián<br>- Ya veremos – Dijo Claude atacando a Saki  
>- Esto me empieza a Aburrir – Decía Sekai mientras atacaba a Claude y a Sebastián<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Joder! ¡Suéltame! – Decía Alois pataleando<br>-Te soltare un poco mas adelante – Dijo Jomei  
>-¡Carajo! ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!<br>-Infantil  
>- ¡Ahhhh!<br>-Exasperante  
>- ¡Cállate!<br>-Jajá

* * *

><p>- Yes my Lord – Oyendo lo que había dicho Ciel le puso fin a la exasperante pelea desarmando a las trillizas y arrebatándole la espada a Claude terminándolo por partirlo a la mitad<br>- Maldito  
>- Díganle a Yashiro que no se apresure en irse<br>- ¡Si Sebastián! – Dijeron las tres antes de desaparecer  
>- Ya voy Bocchan- Desapareciendo de un salto<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Sebastián! – Dijo Toshiro deteniéndose bruscamente<br>- Vine por mi Bocchan  
>- Aquí esta Sebas<br>- ¿Por qué tardas?  
>- Me entretuve con las trillizas<br>- Claro  
>- ¿Qué paso con Trancy, Bocchan?<br>- Lo perdí cuando caí del carruaje

- Ya sabes que hacer  
>- Toshiro<br>- ¿Si?  
>- No intentes atacarnos<br>- Esta bien  
>- Vámonos<br>- Si  
>Desapareciendo dejando solo a Toshiro<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Argh! Ya me harte ¡Claude!<br>- El ya no vendrá Joven Trancy  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Lo acaba de matar Sebastián  
>- ¡No es verdad!<br>- Si lo es Joven Trancy  
>- ¡No!<br>- Le dejo varado aquí  
>- No, llévame<br>- No –Desapareciendo  
>-Ahhhh<p>

* * *

><p>- ¿Sabes a donde fue?<br>- Si  
>- Apresúrate en llegar<br>-Si  
>- <em>Alicia, ya estoy cerca de ti<em> – Pensó Ciel aferrándose mas a Sebastián

* * *

><p>- ¡Yashiro-san! –Dijeron atropelladamente las tres trillizas- ¡Sebastián viene! Y dice que no te apresures en irte<br>- _El todavía me quiere_ – Pensó Yashiro sonrojándose apenas  
>- ¿Que haremos?<br>- Esperémoslos será su última visita  
>- Entendido<br>- ¡Jomei! ¡Toshiro! Vengan  
>- ¿Nos llamabas? – Dijeron los dos apareciendo<br>- Si  
>- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?<br>- Quiero que reciban a Sebastián y al Joven Phantomhive  
>- Entendido<p>

- _Ciel, llega pronto debo darte algo_– Pensó Alicia sosteniendo una pequeña caja con listones azules- Llega pronto  
>Asomándose por la ventana en busca de el<p>

- Bocchan, ya estamos llegando  
>-Si<p>

_**Canción: Y llegaste tú  
>Interprete: Sin Bandera<br>**_

_**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
>No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz<br>No sabia que existía un mundo así  
>No sabía que podía ser tan feliz<strong>_

- _Alicia, estoy aquí_ –Pensó decidido Ciel bajándose de Sebastián y caminado hacia la puerta  
>- <em>Yashiro, todavía te sigo extrañando<em> –Pensó Sebastián acompañando a su amo

_**Y la vida pasaba de largo  
>Vacía sin emoción<br>No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón**_

- _Ciel, espero volverte a ver_ –Pensó Alicia al ver a Ciel y a Sebastián entrar  
>- <em>Sebastián, todavía te quiero<em> – Pensó Yashiro al oír abrirse la puerta del recibidor

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
>El poder que había en este amor<br>Y llegaste tú una bendición  
>Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió<br>Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
>El poder que hay en este amor<br>Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
>Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú<strong>_

- Bienvenido Joven Conde y Sebastián – Dijeron Toshiro y Jomei al mismo tiempo  
>- ¿Pueden decirme donde esta Yashiro? – Dijo Sebastián<br>- Si esta en el salón del fondo – Dijo Jomei  
>- ¿Y Alicia?<br>- En su habitación – Esta vez lo dijo Toshiro

_**Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
>Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar<strong>_

Ciel subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Alicia y Sebastián iba al fondo de la mansión para ir con Yashiro  
>La puerta de Alicia estaba entreabierta hacia que decidió abrirla más para entrar<br>- Alicia  
>- Ciel – Dijo apareciendo de la nada Alicia abrazándolo<br>- Tú eres mi mundo  
>- Y tú eres lo que yo quiero<br>Ciel y Alicia se quedaron viendo unos instantes, pero ella huyo de la azulada mirada que le causaba un sinfín de emociones  
>El, que vio eso le puso un dedo en su delicada barbilla y moviéndola para que lo viera otra vez se acerco más a su delicado rostro<br>Ella, cuando sintió que la movía para que lo viera a los ojos y tuvo un pequeño escalofrió al ver que estaba mas cerca ella también lo hizo  
>- Te quiero – Dijo Ciel rozando sus labios con los de ella causando un pequeño cosquilleo<br>Ella solo lo veía a los ojos esperando algo  
>El supo interpretarlo y junto sus labios con los de ella<p>

_**Canción: Bésame  
>Interprete: Camila<br>Bésame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio  
>Bésame frena el tiempo has... que sea lo que siento<strong>_

- Sebastián – Dijo Yashiro con un tono ¿Seductor?  
>- Yashiro - ¿El también lo dijo en ese tono? ¿Que mierda sucede aqui? Ahhhhh<br>(Off: Esta pareja me hace ir las cosas que ni debería publicar pero las imagino y Sebastián ¡agh! ¡Smexy! *¬*)  
>Ellos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, recordando como antes habían sido amantes, el se había separado de ella por la invocación de Ciel, pero ella había ido al mundo de los humanos por el, al cumplirse casi ya un año del contrato….<p>

_**Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
>Bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés<br>Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
>Bésame...<strong>_

- Eres un estúpido  
>- Jo~<br>- Ven acá  
>- Sabía que me habías extrañado<br>- Fui por ti  
>- Lo se<p>

_**Siénteme en el viento  
>Mientras yo<br>Muero lento  
>Bésame sin motivo<br>Y esta vez siempre contigo  
>Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después<br>Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés  
>Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón<br>Bésame….**_

Ellos se habían acercado mucho cuando empezaron a hablar solamente se rozaban los labios, comprendiendo que ellos siempre se entendían sin necesidad de palabras  
>Solamente se besaron fusionado con nostalgia al haber olvidado ese sabor que era el amor entre demonios<p>

_**Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
>Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés<br>Bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
>Bésame...<strong>_

- Quédate a mi lado Ciel – Había dicho Alicia después de que se separaron para respirar  
>- Siempre será así Alicia<br>Se había acercado otra vez para darle otro beso, ella acepto con gusto correspondiendo, el solamente sentía un sinfín de emociones emergiendo del beso distraído de que Alicia le había metido una cajita con listones azules en el saco

_**Bésame así sin compasión  
>Quédame en mí sin condición<br>Dame tan solo un motivo  
>Y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)<br>Y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo) **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Nagi Hatsune<span>_: Muchas gracia por comentar ¡Arigatou gozaimasu! y sobre lo de saber quien es quien cuando habla espero haberlo arreglado en este capitulo ya que primero empieza un personaje y despues el otro como al principio: empieza Yashiro y luego Alicia y asi sucesivamente hasta que se cambie de lugar. Asi que espero no haber causado confusiones ^^".

Les anuncio que tenia planeado publicar este fic en el aniversario en cuando lo publique en Fanfic Es que es el...el *revisa fecha* ¡6 de enero! pero como ese dia fue todo un desastre no pude publicarlo asi que dejare la entrada en mi blog sobre algunas curiosidades y demas cosas del fic.

(http:)~/~/~(elrincondelskurootakus).(blogspot).(com)~/~(2012)~/~(01)~/~(feliz)-(aniversario).(html) solo quiten los parentesis y los ~ ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9 El ultimo adios

Después de ese beso, se quedaron quietos, ambos no querían irse, ella no quería dejarlo solo, el no quería que se fuera, pero ¿Cómo hacer que dos personas entiendan que se una de esas peligra por ese amor?  
>- Ciel – Dijo Alicia separándose un poco de el<br>- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo con voz ronca  
>- Sabes que tengo que irme…. ¿Por que tanto empeño en no dejarme ir?<br>- No quiero que te vayas  
>- No hagamos esto más desesperante<br>- Alicia  
>- Lo sabes muy bien<br>- Pero…  
>- Necesito pensar – Dijo Alicia saliendo de ahí<br>- puf – resoplo Ciel mientras se metía las manos al saco - ¿Eh? – Curioso al encontrar algo en su bolsillo, saco una cajita con listones azules- Esto…  
>La abrió y encontró el anillo que le había puesto el a Alicia en el cumpleaños de Lizzy, que extraño, el estaba seguro que no tenia ningún papel dentro,<br>- buenooo…vamos a ver que dice – Pensó sacando el papel cuidadosamente doblado y empezando a leer 

_Ciel:  
>Estoy segura que te extrañaste al ver esta cajita en tu saco, te lo explicare, te devuelvo el anillo no como un no, sino como un tal vez, por eso también me voy de Londres, para asimilar esta situación, pero también no quiero que tu y Alois peleen por mi, no soy un premio por el cual ganar…<br>Te ame aunque fue algo breve mi estancia_

_**Canción: You are my love  
>Interprete: Yui Makino<br>Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
>Namida no nioi ga shita<br>Yasashii manazashi no  
>Tabibito<strong>_

_**Shizuka ni hibiiteru  
>Natsukashii ongaku<br>Omoidasenai kioku  
>Samayou<br>Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
>Omoi no kienai basho made<br>Futari de  
>Tooi umi wo sora wo koete<br>Kurai yoru no naka de  
>Watashi wo terashiteru<br>Yasashii manazashi no  
>Anata ni<br>Aitai...**_

_Cuando regrese….te diré mi respuesta  
>Adiós<br>Alicia_  
>- Alicia…no… - Dijo Ciel tirando la caja al suelo y el anillo se rompió al recibir el golpe, no, no quería que se fuera aun, no ahora<p>

-.-.-.-

- Yashiro, vámonos  
>Dijo Alicia saliendo de la mansión aguantando las ganas de llorar, no, no tenia que llorar, se prometió no hacerlo después de este final…<p>

- Sebastián, tengo que irme  
>- No te tienes que ir<br>- Tengo que proteger a Missu  
>- Lo harás aquí<br>- No entiendes  
>- Yashiro<br>- Déjame ir Sebastián – Dijo Yashiro escurriéndosele a Sebastián y salir corriendo a donde estaba Alicia  
>- Adiós…Yashiro<p>

Ciel se quedo estupefacto al ver de nuevo la habitación de Alicia, parecía que estuviera abandona por mas de diez años  
>- No… esto no debe de estar pasando<br>A ver, repasemos, después de que había tirado la caja al suelo, parpadeo, sintió un aire frio y vio como se desaparecían los objetos de Alicia y cada segundo se envejecía la habitación ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
>- Sebastián<p>

Sebastián iba caminando hacia donde le había llamado su amo, un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando alrededor, a cada paso que daba, toda la mansión se estaba envejeciendo, el viejo truco que usaba Yashiro hace cien años para desaparecer todo rastro de ella….un momento ese truco desaparecía cualquier cosa en donde se invocaba  
>- Oh no<br>Corrió, abrió la puerta y saco a Ciel lo más rápido que pudo para ver como desaparecía la mansión  
>- Justo a tiempo<br>- ¡Ciel!  
>Ciel se dirigió a donde le habían llamado y vio como un carruaje se ponía en movimiento<br>- ¡Alicia!  
>- ¡Regresare! ¡Te lo prometo!<br>- ¡Adiós Sebastián!  
>- Hm<br>El carruaje se iba alejando poco a poco dejando al Joven Conde y a su mayordomo quieto, sin ningún movimiento, después de que desapareció el carruaje, Sebastián decidió cortar el silencio  
>- Vamos a casa, Bocchan<br>- Esta Bien, vamos  
>- Te estaré esperando, Alicia<br>_- ¡Regresare! ¡Lo prometo!_

- Lo prometo…Ciel - susurro


End file.
